2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Vex
Frank is a Hunter who is part of the British Hunter's Guild. He is the eldest son of Shirodan Vex and the brother to Raven Vex. He has been a hunter since he could hold a weapon and was a member of Team Mjolnir, as well as going on to be a teacher at Highlander Academy. Physical Appearance: Frank is a tall man with grey hair that is mid length and rather messy. It looks as if he gave up trying to brush it a couple of decades ago. His left eye is violet and can range from seeming friendly to cold and judging. His right eye is covered in bandages or cloth, though horrible scarring can be seen coming out of the edges of it, one stretching horizontally across his nose for a centre meter. Other than that he seems to have a rather handsome face, the stubble on his face just adding to that appearance. Frank tends to wear a an enchanted kishin hide vest, that allows for extra things to be stored inside of it such as medical items. Under that he wears a shirt that has often got the top button undone. He wears boots for all occasions and they look well worn. He has a leather band wrapped around his right arm and a watch on his left. He wears two silver rings on his right left hand, one on his ring finger and one on his little finger. Personality: Frank's personality varies depending on what season he is in. For example in summer, he can appear hot headed, confident and cheerful. More of a guy you'd want to be around for a wild night out, though he can also be reckless due to his over confidence. In autumn he can appear more careless towards things, letting them fall out of his mind and rather laid back. Though he can come across as a little bit short tempered when pushed, but he'd quickly forget about it. Winter is one of the most dangerous times to be around Frank, he is cold in this season and merciless. He would not hesitate to kill an enemy if he was given the chance. People even say that in the winter he gives off a chill that those around him can feel. Spring is Frank's happiest time of the year, he is happy and cheerful, and would help anyone if he could. If you wanted to get something from him spring is the time to ask. Abilities and Items: Season Magic: Frank's magic revolves around the seasons of the year. He is at his most powerful in the summer and winter. During the summer he can produce flames and and intense heat that seems like it could melt stone if he allowed it. In the season of autumn his magic turns to that of decay, he is able to decay matter he touches if he wishes, matching the falling and wilting of plants in preparation for summer. When winter comes Frank becomes the embodiment of the season being able to control the cold itself, bringing blizzards and ice where he goes. In spring he takes on drudic magic, being able to commune with nature and use a variety of other abilities such as healing. The downside to this magic is that, as i've stated it effects his personality.